WWE 2K15
''WWE 2K15 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Xbox 360. It will be the second wwe game published by 2K Sports. It is the sequel to WWE 2K14. Roster Superstars *Alberto Del Rio *Antonio Cesaro *Bad News Barrett *Batista *Big E Langston *Big Show *Brock Lesnar *Brock Lesnar '06 *Brodus Clay *Chris Jericho *Chris Masters *Christian *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Edge *Fandango *Fernando *Goldust *Heath Slater *Jack Swagger *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *John Cena '04 *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kevin Nash * Kevin Nash (NWO) * Kevin Nash (Outsiders) *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *MVP * Macho Man "Randy Savage" (NWO) *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rob Van Dam *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Tensai *The Great Khali *The Miz *The Rock *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker *Wade Barrett *William Regal *Xavior Woods *Zack Ryder *Zeb Colter Divas *AJ Lee * Aksana *Alicia Fox *Brie Bella *Cameron * Eva * JoJo *Kaitlyn *Lita *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Rosa Mendes *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka *Vickie Guerrero Legends , Alumni , Ecw And WcW * Hulk Hogan * Bret Hart * Jake The Snake Roberts * Don Muraco * Hacksaw Jim Duggan * Animal and Hawk * Ultimate Warrior * Mr Perfect * The Honky Tonk Man * Shawn Michaels * Marty Janetty * Arn Anderson * The BigBoss Man * Ted Dibiase * Roddy Piper * Dusty Rhodes * Jimmy Superfly Snuka * Undertaker Ministry * The British Bulldog * Ric Flair * Virgil * The Berzerker * Sgt Slaughter * Sycho Sid * Bob Backlund * Jerry The King Lawler * Yokozuna * Owen Hart * Billy Gunn * Road Dogg Jessie James * Diesel * Lex Luger * King Kong Bundy * X-Pac * Savio Vega * Vader * Randy Savage "Macho Man * Razor Ramon * Stone Cold Steve Austin * The A.P.A Bradshaw And Farooq * Mankind, Cactus Jack and Dude Love, The tree Faces of Foley * Steve Blackman * D´Lo Brown * Gangrel * Al Snow * The GodFather * Test * Grand Master Sexay * Scotty 2 Hotty * Rikishi * Viscera * A-Train * The hardy Boys Jeff And Matt * Raven * Tazz * The Rock * Hardcore Holly * William Regal * Lance Storn * Maven * Chuck Palumbo * Perry Saturn * The Hurricane * Rob Van Dam * Kurt Angle * Booker T * Chavo Guerrero * Tajiri * Tommy Dreamer * Eddie Guerrero * Shelton Benjamin * Chris Benoit * Rhyno * The Dudler Boys, Bubba Ray, D-Von And Spike Dudley AND BIG DICK DUDLEY * EDGE AND CHRISTAN * Orlando Jordan * Paul London * Snitsky * Psicosis * Super Crazy * JBL * Finlay * Mr Kennedy * Brian Kendrick * Bobby Lashley * Carlito And Primo * John Morrison * Joey Mercury * Chris Masters * Sabu * Crash Holly * The Sandman * Kevin Thorn * MVP * Umaga * Big Daddy V * Elijah Burke * Vladimir Kozlov * JTG * Mike Knox * Ezekiel Jackson * Evan Bourne * RIGHT TO CENSOR * MEAN STREET POSSE * JAMIE NOBLIE * THE HEADBANGERS * HAKU * EPICO * bam bam biglow * jerry lynn * THE F.B.I * JUSTIN CREDIBLE * MIKEY WHIPWREAK * AXL ROTTEN * BALLS MAHONEY * NEW JACK * SHANE DOUGLAS * CHRIS CANDIDO Managers/Announcers *Bobby Heenan *Jim Ross *Jimmy Hart *Miss Elizabeth *Mr. Fuji *Paul Bearer *Paul Heyman *Ricardo Rodriguez *Joey Styles *Matt Sriker New matches * Ambulance Match *Strap match *no holds barred match now added objects trahscan lids *Casket Match *Hardcore Match now with hardcore objects trashcan lid, signs and baking sheet *singapore cane match sreet fight match now with trashcan lid , baking sheet but thumbtacks and barbed wire bat only in the 15 years of wwe triple threat tag team tlc match and four way tag team tlcmatch now you can be in the crowd in all matches or some matches and there will be some new grapples near the crowd and you can dive in the crowd NOW IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE YOU CAN BRING OBJEICTS IN THE RING AND THAT WILL BE IN THE 15 YEARS OF WWE Championships Titles *WWE Championship (2013) *World Heavyweight Championship *WWE Tag Team Championship *WWE Intercontinetal Championship *United States Championship *WWE John Cena United States Championship (Word Life) *WWF Championship (1988-1998) *WWF Championship (1998-2002) *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship *WWF European Championship *WWF Intercontinetal Championship *WWF Tag Team Championship (1998-2002) *Smoking Skull WWF Championship *Braham Bull WWF Championship *WCW Championship *ECW Championship (2008-2010) *ECW Championship (2006-2008) *WWE Undisputed Championship *World Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2002-2010) *WWF Tag Team Championship (1985-1998) *Zack Ryder's Internet Championship *Million Dollar Championship *Rated-R WWE Championship *WWE Miz Championship (Inverted WWE Logo) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship *WWF Championship (1987-1988) *WWF Championship (1986-1987) *WCW Hardcore Championship *WCW n.W.o. World Heavyweight Championship *ECW Classic World Heavyweight Championship *ECW World Televison Championship *ECW World Tag Team Championship *Attitude Era WWF Championship Arenas *Raw is War 1997 *Raw is War 1998 *raw is war 1999 *raw is war 2001 *Smackdown! 1999 *SMACKDOWN! 2006 *SMACKDOW! 2008 *SMACKDOWN 2010 *Sunday Night Heat 1998 *Halftime Heat 1999 *SummerSlam 1997 *Badd Blood 1997 *Survivor Series 1997 *SURVIOR SERIES 2010 SURVIOR SERIES 2002 *One Night Only 1997 *no way out 2004 *Royal Rumble 1998 *Unforgiven 1998 *no way out 2001 *backlash 2001 *backlash 2004 *NO MERCY 2001 *breaking point 2009 *bragging rights 2009 *bragging rights 2009 *summerslam 2000 *sumerslam 2008 *summerslam 2001 *sumerslam 2009 *SUMERSLAM 2002 *night of champion 2010 *night of champion 2009 *night of champion 2008 *Over The Edge 1998 *KING OF RING 2001 *King of the Ring 1998 *SummerSlam 1998 *extreme rules 2009 *Breakdown: In Your House 1998 *Judgement Day 1998 *Survivor Series 1998 *Royal Rumble 2000 *Royal Rumble 2001 *Royal Rumble 2008 *royal rumble 2010 *ROYAL RUMBLE 2007 *NO WAY OUT 2007 *RAW 2006 *RAW 2008 *RAW 2007 *RAW 2009 *RAW 2010 *Rock Bottom: In Your House 1998 *Royal Rumble 1999 *St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House 1999 *Elimination Chamber (2013) *elimination chamber (2010) *Royal Rumble (2014) *TLC (2013) *TLC ( 2010) *TLC (2011) *tlc (2009) *invasion 2001 *Survivor Series (2013) *Vengeance (2011) *VENGEANCE 2006 *Nights Of Champions (2013) *Hell In A Cell (2013) *HELL IN A CELL ( 2010) *SummerSlam (2013) *SummerSlam (2006) *SUMMERSLAM (2011) *SUMMERSLAM (2010) *sumerslam 1999 *armagedon 1999 *ARMAGEDON 2000 *king of the ring 1999 *unforgiven 1999 *king of the ring 1997 *Money In The Bank (2014) *Capital Punishment *Payback (2013) *Old School Raw (2014) *WWE Battleground *Main Event *Friday Night SmackDown *Monday Night Raw *WWE Raw Supershow *Superstars HD *NXT (2013-2014) *no way out 2000 *Extreme Rules (2013) *Extreme Rules (2009) *ECW ( 2000 - 2010) *ECW TNN *ECW NOVEMBER TO REMEBER 1997 *ECW NOVEMBER TO REMEBER 1999 *ECW HEAT WAVE 1998 *ECW WRESLTEPALOOZA 1998 *ECW CYBERSLAM 1998 *ECW LIVING DANGEROUSLY 2000 *ECW LIVNIG DANGEROUSLY 1998 *ECW HARDCORE HEAVEN 2000 *ECW ANARCHY RULZ 2000 *ECW GULTIY AS CHARGED 2000 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2006 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2007 *ECW ONE NIGHT STAND 2005 *One Night Stand 2008 *WrestleMania 1 *WrestleMania 2 *WrestleMania 3 *WrestleMania 4 *WrestleMania 5 *WrestleMania 6 *WrestleMania 7 *WrestleMania 8 *WrestleMania 9 *WrestleMania 10 *WrestleMania 11 *WrestleMania 12 *WrestleMania 13 *WrestleMania 14 *WrestleMania 15 *WrestleMania 16 *WrestleMania 17 *WrestleMania 18 *WrestleMania 19 *WrestleMania 20 *WrestleMania 21 *WrestleMania 22 *WrestleMania 23 *WrestleMania 24 *WrestleMania 25 *WrestleMania 26 *WrestleMania 27 *WrestleMania 28 *WrestleMania 29 *WrestleMania 30 *WCW Nitro *WCW Starrcade 1996 Trophies/Achievements *F*** You (Stone Cold Steve Austin Middle Finger To Mr. McMahon) *Stunner RKO (Break the Locker Room) *KO Punch (Punch Kane In The Face 10 times) *Divatory (Win with all the WWE Divas) * grand slam champ (win wwe,wcw,and ecw championships with one created superstar) * HARDCORE ! ( hit raven with a hardcore object in the face 5 times) *B**** (Use The Shields to attack Big E Langston,CM Punk & John Cena at Monday Night Raw and Any WCW Arena) *LADDER EXPERT ( DO 3 GRAPLES AND CLIMB UP THE LADDER AND THEN DIVE ON CHRISTAN) *TABLE EXPERT (3D EDGE AND CHRISTAN THROUGH A TABLE) *HARDCORE DESTRUCTION ( HIT TAZZ WITH A TRASH CAN LID 8 TIMES) ECW ECW ECW! (HIT BAM BAM BIGLOW WITH A CHIAR IN THE BACK 3 TIMES) Attitude Era/Superstars Chapter * Superstars Chapter * the corporate minisrtry chapter * raw is war chapter * Shane vs Vince chapter (when shane buy wcw and start the invasion to the wwe) * the 2nd invasion chapter * The finally end of wcw * ECW chapter ( 1997 - 2009) * the end of ECW Chapter (2010) * the pg era chapter * nexus chapter * monday night raw chapter (2002-2014) * friday night smackdownchapter (2002-2014) * ROYAL RUMBLE CHAPTER * WRESTLEMANIA CHAPTER * BEST IN THE WORLD chapter * WHO RAN OVER STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN CHAPTER Modes *Play * 15 Years of WWE *Universe *Creations *Online *Options * Best Moments * Shop * ppv mode ( 2000-2014) Creation Suite *Superstar *Superstar Threads *Entrance *Move-Set *Special Move *Story *Arena *Championship Universe Mode *Play Matches *Calendar *Rivalries *WWE.com *Customize Universe New Attires ( ruthless aggression era 1999 thru 2009) randy orton ( debut, royal rumble 2004, armageddon 2003, survivor series 2006, wm 24,taboo tuesday 2004, survivor series 2004, and wm 20) jeff hardy ( backlash 2009, royal rumble 2000,royal rumble 2008,wm 16 , wm 17,wm 23 and invaion 2001 ) matt hardy ( wm 25 , royal rumble 2000 , wm 19 ,wm 17 and wm16) rob van dam ( invasion 2001, wm 22 and sumerslam 2001 and ecw wrestlepalooza 1998) chris jericho ( wm 20, armageddon 2003, and survivor series 2004) AL SNOW (ROYAL RUMBLE 2001) EDGE ( NO MERCY 2001, EXTREME RULES 2009,WRESTLEMANIA 17 AND KING OF THE RING 2001) Category:"T" rated Category:WWE Games Category:WWE Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:PC Games